


Sparks Are More Than Magic

by gamergirldancer01



Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Chapter 13: Reunion at Dawn (Fire Emblem), Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Soulmates, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirldancer01/pseuds/gamergirldancer01
Summary: Soulmate AU for my beloved NetteFlix. Felix always thought the idea of soulmates stupid. Even more so when less than a month after he got to the academy, he watched the new professor lay her hand on the boar's arm to adjust his stance and saw the sparks fly between them. After that, Felix went the rest of the year refusing to let people touch him. Even when the professor asked him to learn magic under Annette, he wouldn't let her lay a hand on him. Now, even with five years of war behind him and counting, Felix finds himself avoiding physical contact like it would kill him. Only war makes it much harder to avoid.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Fire Emblem Three Houses Soulmate AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895965
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Sparks Are More Than Magic

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing a soulmate au. I've always loved soulmate aus and I knew I could start a collection of FE3H based ones. And where better to start than one of my favorite pairings?! It was hard to choose between a physical contact or an eye contact prompt for these two cuz I feel either one works well for Felix, but this one seemed easier to write for a beginner.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There used to be a time where Felix looked forward to meeting his soulmate. He had seen how happy his parents were together and had seen the sparks when they touched each other and had hoped to one day have that kind of happiness himself. Then his mother fell ill, and soon left Rodrigue alone to raise their sons. Then, just two years later, Glenn too was taken from them long before his time. Felix remembered all to well the heartbreak he had seen in Ingrid''s eyes when she found out Glenn wouldn't be coming back. Some people were lucky enough to find a new soulmate after theirs died, but Felix didn't know if his friend would be so lucky.

His father's words were what really changed his mind.

_"He died like a true knight."_

Felix hated his father after that. He hated him for not caring that his eldest son was now gone leaving Felix to suddenly take his place. He hated that his father cared more about his now dead brother than himself. He hated him for being so heartless in front of Glenn's own soulmate. He hated soulmates entirely.

So Felix spent the next years of his life shrugging off any attempt made by his father to find his own soulmate. He didn't care if it was part of his "duty" as heir to House Fraldarius for him to find said soulmate. Soon he began avoiding his father entirely. He began to seek out Dimitri's company instead.

The prince himself had not yet found his soulmate and, like Felix, had also stopped caring after the Tragedy of Duscur. The two boys spent many long days travelling between their two territories to train together. They both felt it a better use of their time instead of aiming for some fantasy that might never come for either of them. And they were both content to ignore the possible prospects of a soulmate. Until the day Felix watched the prince give in to pure bloodlust and hate on the battlefeild.

Soon after, Felix found himself spending less time with the "boar prince" and more time alone on the training grounds. There were whispers among the knights and nobles of Faerghus that Felix would one day surpass his brother in skill and dedication. So he intended to do just that. He pushed aside any and all thoughts abput soulmates as he pushed towards the legacy Glenn had left behind.

That is, until he was accepted into the Officers Academy.

All of a sudden his "duties" to his house came rushing back at Felix. He had heard countless tales of nobles and commoners alike finding their soulmates during their studies at the academy. In fact it was almost expected that nobles who hadn't found their soulmates by the time they enrolled would find them by the time they graduated. It was common knowledge that sparks flew on a near daily basis at the academy. And Felix wanted nothing to do with it.

The first few weeks after arriving at the academy were nothing special. It seemed overall most of the students were hesitant about letting others touch them at first because they wanted to focus on their studies. Classes went better than Felix had initally hoped after the new professor was assigned to teach the Blue Lions house. Knowing her background, he was excited for his first chance to spar with her. And from what he could gather from those outside their house, the new professor taught classes unlike any other professor had before. It made Felix all the more excited to spend afternoons at the training grounds. Until _that_ day. That day when it was discovered how little of the outside world their dear professor really knew.

Byleth had always been a very hands on professor when teaching her students how to fight. More than once Felix had felt her hand on his shoulder or his wrist or his knee as she directed him in new fighting techniques. She was the only person he would let touch her besides Dimitri, Sylvain, and Ingrid. And because of her hands on teaching style, he thought nothing when the professor moved on to help the boar while he was learning how to shoot a bow. That is, until she laid her hand on his arm and all of the Blue Lions saw the sparks fly at the contact between the two. When Byleth just continued on as if nothing had happened while Dimitri's face went redder than Sylvain's hair, Felix couldn't help but scowl. Apparently nowhere was safe from those damned soulmate sparks.

After that day, Felix refused to let anyone else touch him. As if one touch from someone else could end his life in an instant. And it could, in a way. If those sparks had anything to do with it. The only people who were allowed to touch him were his childhood friends, his professor, and on occasion Manuela when he had to be sent to the infirmary for his recklessness.

That only got harder when the professor assigned Annette to tutor him in magic.

Annette was so enthusiastic and bubbly and friendly. She was basically everything Felix was not. On day one of her tutoring him in magic she tried to assist him by guiding him with her hands just as the professor had done. Felix recoiled so fast he nearly ended up in the dirt. Annette was nice enough however to understand and respect Felix's personal boundaries. Even if once or twice he had to remind her.

Soon their tutoring began to become more regular and Felix began to almost enjoy his time with Annette. Soon he even began to teach her how to weild an axe since he had learned with Sylvain and Glenn when they were boys. Some days they would even get together to train only to end up talking for hours. It was one of those sessions where Felix learned that Annette also had a strained relationship with her father. On that day, Felix almost let her touch him. But he pulled his hand back before she could.

A month later, Edelgard declared war on the church.

Felix's life got turned upside down in a day. The boar had lost his mind, the church had sprung into chaos, and teenagers were being prepared to become soldiers in a war. No longer did he and Annette have time for nonchalant training sessions where Annette would try to make him smile. No more asking her to sing him one of her songs about steaks and cakes or swamp beasties. All that mattered was preparing for war.

On that day, standing at the front gates of Garreg Mach, Felix reached for Annette's hand. But fate was cruel. Before he could he could grab her hand and assure her they'd make it out alive, Ingrid grabbed Felix's other arm and pulled him towards their own battalions on the other side of the battlefield. As he cast a glance over his shoulder, he could see the fear mingled with determination in Annette's eyes. He felt his heart clench in a way he had never felt before. And he didn't have time to figure out what it meant.

Because Edelgard attacked. Because Garreg Mach was evacuated. Because Dimitri got lost in his own head. Because their professor fell. Because the Blue Lions scattered like sheep without a shepherd.

It wasn't until he finally reached Fraldarius territory with Sylvain who needed a rest before heading on to Gautier territory that he was finally able to figure out what the sensation was. And when he realized he almost broke down in tears.

Love.

It was love.

* * *

The next five years crawled by as Faerghus was divided by supporters of the Adrestian Empire. Dimitri was killed. What few letters circulated between the Blue Lions classmates soon dwindled down to none as Cornelia tighted her noose around those who continued to resist the Empire. After a year, Felix heard nothing from any of his former classmates except when Ingrid or Sylvain would sneak into Fraldarius territory to speak with him in person.

Eventually, the Ethereal Moon of 1185 dawned.

At first Felix ignored it. It was just another month of war. Until his old man made a comment about what would have been the Millenium Festival at the end of the month. In that moment, Felix was reminded of the promise the Blue Lions made five years ago. However, he figured nobody would go because the monestary was in ruins. There wouldn't be a millenium festival, so why would they risk their necks to go to a place that's surely in ruins?

But then Sylvain turned up on his doorstep a week before the Millenium Festival telling him they were gonna break out Ingrid and head to Garreg Mach. And Felix didn't hesitate in following his friend.

When the three friends reached Garreg Mach, the others were there. The professor was alive. Dimitri was alive, although missing an eye and his sanity. And Annette was there. Felix felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her. Five years was a long time when you missed someone. Especially when nobody else knew.

First, they had some bandits to route.

It appeared that Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid were the last of the Blue Lions to arrive. Everyone else was already engaged in battle. Felix didn't hesitate a second before unsheathing his sword and sprinting towards the nearest group of bandits. The first bandit didn't even have the chance to turn around completely before Felix ran him through with his sword. By the time the others were able to react, Felix had already lunged at the second bandit spearing him through the stomach. Before the other bandits could rush Felix, Sylvain and Ingrid shot past him on either side joining the fray.

Felix's blade never stopped moving as he danced between the bandits. Almost without thinking, he found himself fighting his way towards the flash of orange hair on the other side of the battle. Within minutes he found himself practically back to back with Annette, taking out bandits from both sides. Her with magic and an axe, him with a sword and a couple spells. This close, he was able to hear her words over the din of battle.

"I'm almost surprised you remember those spells," she said softly over her shoulder to him.

Felix couldn't help the small tug upwards at the corner of his mouth. "Maybe I just had the right teacher."

He glanced over his shoulder then to see Annette staring up at him. When his gaze met hers, he saw color flush her cheeks before she turned back to the battle. However Felix saw the bandit charging at her before she could turn back around.

"Annette!"

Without thinking, Felix lunged past her sinking his blade into the shoulder of the approaching bandit while shoving her out of the way of the oncoming attack. As his blade cut into his opponent dropping him, Felix's gaze was drawn back to Annette by the flicker in the corner of his eye. His eyes widened when he saw the sparks coming from where his hand met Annette's shoulder. She too was staring at the sparks until she looked back at Felix.

'F-Felix?"

"Annette I-"

Before he could finish his thought, Felix caught sight of two more bandits coming at them. He cursed and threw Thunder at one while bringing his sword up to meet the axe of the other. He could hear Annette behind him being drawn back into the battle in a flurry of Wind spells. Surviving came first. Then they could have a conversation about... That.

It wasn't much longer after that that the bandits had been dispatched. With them gone, the Lion's focus was drawn to their now not dead professor and prince. Felix scowled at the boar when he met his one eye with his cold gaze. He was disgusted by what his old friend had become. But clearly Byleth didn't mind it. She moved over to him and gently placed her hand on Dimitri's wrist ignoring the small flash of sparks as she touched him. Seeing the sparks fly between the boar and the professor reminded Felix of his own findings. He turned his attention back to Annette who had also turned to him after seing the sparks. Felix opened his mouth to speak to her when an armored hand fell on his shoulder.

"Now look at that," Sylvain said as he gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Little Felix went out and found his soulmate after all."

"Shut up!" Felix hissed as seven gazes fell upon them causing Annette to look away in embarrassment.

Felix's scowl grew darker as he shook Sylvain's hand off his shoulder and walked off towards the monestary. He knew he would be followed eventually. But right now he just needed to get away from his insufferable friend and all the stares directed at him.

He carefully picked his way through the ruins of the monestary as he let his feet guide him. He ignored the bodies scattered across the grounds as he continued to walk. Soon he found himself pushing open the doors to the monestary training grounds. He was surprised at how the grounds appeared to have been untouched in the five years since the monestary was evacuated. The layer of dust and the cracks in the stone meant nothing to Felix as he walked over to one of the training dummies and unsheathed his sword.

It was if he had never left. Felix quickly fell into the steps of his old training routine; ignoring the outside world and taking out his irritations on the dummy before him. He lost all concept of time as he swung his sword over and over picking up the intensity as he went. Finally he let out a growl as he made a wide sweep with his sword lopping off the head of the training dummy causing it to fly across the grounds.

"Felix?"

Felix felt his muscles relax slightly at the quiet voice. He turned around to find Annette staring at him with her eyes full of concern before dropping her gaze to the floor. He sheathed his sword as he began to walk towards her. _His soulmate?_

"I suppose we should talk," Felix stated bluntly.

"Right, um.... Look, I'm really sorry about earlier, I should have been paying attention, I know you weren't interested in finding your souldmate, _I'mreallyreallysorry_ and I-"

"Annette stop."

Annette's breath caught as Felix cut off her rambling and she looked up at him.

"I saved you earlier because I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you had gotten hurt. I've been waiting five damn years to see you again and I wasn't about to lose you now."

"But Felix I-"

"I don't want to hear it. Yes, five years ago I wasn't interested in finding my soulmate. But for five years I've been haunted by that single 'what if' moment."

"What are you talking about?"

"They day the monestary fell.... The day I reached for your wrist and was pulled away..."

"You mean you were... Willing? To find out if we were..."

Felix felt his cheeks flush as he nodded. "I didn't realize it until I got home but..."

He found himself not knowing how to continue as his hand came to rub the back of his neck. Then he let out a huff and removed his hand from his neck and took Annette's hand in his. As he did, both of their gazes we drawn to the sparks coming from where the two were connected. Felix looked back at Annette causing her to do the same and he could see the confusion and longing in her eyes.

"I love you Annette," he said softly. "And I have for a long time now."

Annette's lips parted as she stared at him in shock before a gentle smile settled on her lips.

"I love you too Felix."

Without thinking, Felix closed the gap between them and caught her lips with his. The two of them melted together as the sparks continued to fly. All Felix noticed was how soft Annette's lips felt on his. When they pulled apart to breathe, they remained pressed against each other, his forehead resting against hers. All of a sudden, Felix didn't care if people touched him every day for the rest of his life. As long as Annette was there.

Felix had finally found his soulmate.

He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! These two make me so happy! This will probably not be my last NetteFlix fic as I just adore this pairing. There are so many more fics I could write for these two! I know for sure I eventually want to write a Hanihaki fic for this pairing, but it will probably be a while before I get to it.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated! (And extra shoutout to my Schmoes for encouraging me to write, you know I love you guys)


End file.
